


O Primeiro Aniversário de Namoro - Sterek (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Surpresa, Two-Shot, Yaoi, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek) Derek e Stiles estão cumprindo seu primeiro ano de namoro, e Derek decide dar-lhe o que realmente ele mais queria. ama.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	1. A Surpresa de Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim à MTV.
> 
> Aviso: Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Estava uma bela noite de verão e Derek se encontrava em casa, esperando pelo regresso de Stiles. Naquele dia, faziam um ano de namoro e o alfa estava ansioso para dar seu presente ao companheiro. De certeza que ele iria gostar. Seu presente era um belo filhote husky siberiano, com uma bela pelugem branca e ruiva, que cabia em suas mãos. Stiles sempre desejara ter um cachorrinho, mas seu pai nunca o deixara ter um, Observou, mais uma vez, a caixa de cartão, onde estava o adormecido cachorrinho e saiu da sala. Abriu a porta da rua, sentindo um vento suave acariciando seu rosto. Ligou a luz do alpendre, para seu namorado ver, e encostou a porta. Se sentou nas escadas, o esperando. Olhou em volta atentamente, sua audição de lobisomem captando todos os sons que escutava e sua visão apurada observando os lugares mais sombrios. Os pássaros cantavam, as folhas das árvores se mexiam ao sabor do vento, mas nada do característico som do jipe de seu namorado. Suspirou e ficou esperando, o silêncio do local pesando sobre si. Se ele já não estivesse tão habituado a estar sozinho, provavelmente enlouqueceria com tanto sossego.  
Pouco depois, ouviu o som do motor do jipe e seu namorado apareceu. O alfa observou seu namorado escolhendo um lugar para parar, antes de se levantar, seu coração batendo rapidamente com a ansiedade. Embora não tivesse sido escolhido por ele, esperava que gostasse de seu presente. Stiles estacionou em frente a sua casa e desligou o motor. Abriu a porta e saiu do veículo com um embrulho cinzento nas mãos, de tamanho médio, e Derek soube logo que era um livro. Se aproximaram e trocaram um selinho. Se afastaram e cumprimentaram.   
\- Boa noite, Derek.  
\- Boa noite, Stiles. – Respondeu o alfa, observando o rosto sorridente de seu namorado.   
\- Nosso primeiro ano de namoro. – Comentou Stiles, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Estendeu o embrulho e pediu:  
\- Abra. - Derek pegou e sentiu o peso, sabendo que tinha acertado. Rasgou o papel com facilidade e observou o mais recente livro de Stephen King, que tinha cobiçado durante muito tempo. Tinha certeza de que passaria umas agradáveis horas lendo-o.   
\- Obrigado, Stiles. - Agradeceu e entrelaçou o braço em seu quadril, o levando para casa. Entraram e se dirigiram para a sala, onde se encontravam em cima da mesa duas velas acesas, para um ambiente mais romântico, alguns petiscos e bebidas. Derek tinha feito tudo sozinho, embora não tivesse muita experiência e esperava que estivesse tudo bem. Observou seu namorado se aproximando da mesa e pegando em um petisco e trincando, soltando um gemido de prazer.  
\- Que delicioso.... - Com um sorrisinho nos lábios, pousou o livro em cima da mesa disse, enquanto se dirigia para o sofá, onde se encontrava a caixa e pegava nela.  
\- Estou contente que tenha gostado.   
\- Adorei. - Admitiu Stiles, saboreando o pequeno rissol, seu olhar vislumbrando a caixa de cartão. Derek se virou, observando a expressão curiosa de seu namorado, cujo olhar não desgrudava da caixa. Stiles terminou de comer, limpou a boca e as mãos com um guardanapo que se encontrava na mesa, ao mesmo tempo que seu namorado se aproximava com a caixa. Com o coração aos pulos, Derek parou à sua frente e falou:  
\- Seu presente. - Stiles pegou cautelosamente na caixa e olhou para dentro dela, sufocando um grito de espanto.   
\- Oh, Derek! – Exclamou, emocionado – Eu não acredito no que estou vendo! Eu sempre quis ter um! É tão bonitinho!   
Pousou a caixa em cima do tapete e retirou o cachorrinho com delicadeza vendo ele se remexendo, mas não acordando. Acariciou o pelo sedoso, tentando controlar as lágrimas que queriam sair. Um dos pedidos que mais fizera a seu pai era ter um cachorro e sempre lhe tinha sido negado, pois seu pai tinha uma severa alergia ao pelo dos animais. Entendia, mas nunca se tinha conformado.   
\- Obrigado, meu amor. - E lhe deu um selinho, cheio de desejo. O cachorrinho se remexeu novamente e abriu seus delicados olhos, piscando algumas vezes e bocejando.  
\- Olhe, ele acordou. - Murmurou Stiles, amavelmente, enquanto andava com ele de um lado para o outro. Sentia curiosidade, nunca tinha visto um cachorro daquela raça nas lojas ou canis de Beacon Hills, onde costumava passar grande parte de seu tempo observando os animais. - Onde você o arranjou?   
\- Encontrei-o à cerca de dois dias abandonado na floresta durante uma de minhas corridas. . - Respondeu o alfa - Ele estava muito sujo e um pouco abaixo do peso, mas tenho conseguido com que ele coma. Levei-o ao veterinário, não foi maltratado, mas também não tem chip. Procurei por anúncios de animais perdidos, mas como não encontrei nada sobre huskys siberianos, penso que ele foi abandonado.   
\- Quem teria coragem de abandonar um bebê? - Perguntou Stiles, horrorizado, se sentando no sofá e abraçando o cachorrinho, que o observava com belos olhos azuis, da mesma cor do céu. Derek se sentou a seu lado, vendo o cachorrinho se tentando livrar do agarre de seu namorado. Stiles o sentou a seu lado e viram ele cheirando o tecido, antes de ladrar e se colocar de barriga para cima. Seu namorado soltou uma risada, deliciado, e ele não pode evitar sorrir com sua alegria.  
\- Que gracinha! Você é um menino muito inteligente. - Falou, antes de um pensamento cruzar sua mente e deixar de sorrir.  
\- Stiles? - Perguntou Derek, sentindo sua apreensão – Que aconteceu?   
\- Eu não vou poder ficar com ele. - Murmurou, o olhando com inquietação – Meu pai não vai querê-lo em casa.  
Derek observou como o cachorrinho andava pela sala, antes de responder:   
\- Ele pode ficar aqui comigo, se você não se importar.  
\- Mas você é um lobo solitário. - Comentou Stiles, o olhando com preocupação – Prefere seu espaço. Tem certeza de que quer ficar com ele? Cachorrinhos pedem muita atenção.   
\- Eu apreciei sua companhia nesses dias. - Admitiu o Alfa – A casa estava muito vazia sem ele.  
Stiles sorriu, emocionado com a resposta de seu namorado. Derek era demasiado orgulhoso para admitir algo do gênero. Tinha certeza de que eles seriam bons amigos.   
\- Eu o ajudarei a tomar conta dele, lhe darei banho e até o poderemos passear juntos. - E exclamou, imaginando – Vai ser tão bom!   
O abraçou delicadamente, lhe deu um beijo no rosto, e encostou seu rosto no peito dele. Derek respirou fundo, absorvendo o delicado odor a amêndoas que seu namorado emanava.   
Ficou calado por uns momentos, pensativo. Quando era criança, sempre quisera ter um cachorro, mas seus pais nunca lhe ofereceram. Com o tempo, tinha deixado esse sonho de lado e depois do que tinha acontecido com sua família e Kate, nunca quisera ter alguém com ele, no caso de acontecer o mesmo que à sua família. Não aguentaria perder mais pessoas que amava. Mas ao ver a felicidade de seu namorado, soube que não podia deixar que seu passado sobrevoasse o presente como uma nuvem negra. E, um dia, queria morar com seu namorado, passar todo o tempo que pudesse com ele. Se continuasse assim, não só desconfiaria de todos, como também não aproveitaria sua vida.   
Derek o puxou para si e o beijou apaixonadamente. Stiles suspirou com o contato repentino e retribuiu o beijo, abrindo a boca para recebê-lo. Suas línguas se tocaram com rapidez, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a pele um do outro. O cachorrinho parou ao lado deles, os observando, antes de se deitar aos pés de Stiles. Pouco depois, se afastaram, sentindo que o ar lhes estava faltando. Encostou seu rosto ao de Derek e sussurrou:  
-Obrigado… – O alfa sorriu e respondeu:  
\- Não precisa de me agradecer. Ficarei com ele com todo o gosto.  
Escutaram um ganido e olharam para o chão, vendo o husky os observando com seus enormes olhos.   
\- Venha cá. - Chamou Stiles, o puxando para si e acariciando seu focinho, sentindo a língua áspera molhando sua mão. Derek se recordou que o animal não tinha nome. Se virou para seu namorado e comentou:   
\- A gente estava se esquecendo do mais importante. - Stiles se virou para ele, de cenho franzido, e perguntou:   
\- Do que?   
\- Temos de lhe dar um nome. – Seu namorado pensou um pouco e disse, com timidez:  
\- Snoopy.  
\- Snoopy? – Perguntou, abismado, olhando para seu namorado. Stiles acenou em resposta e o alfa repetiu – Snoopy?  
Seu namorado ruborizou e respondeu:  
\- É que…eu gostava dos desenhos animados de Charlie Brown. – Derek riu com a resposta. Ele também gostava de assistir quando era garoto. Stiles deu um tapa em seu ombro, sem o machucar, fazendo biquinho de seguida. O alfa abraçou seu namorado, o puxando para si declarou:  
\- Eu te amo, Stiles. – Stiles sorriu, ao sentir o corpo quente do lobisomem encostado ao seu e sussurrou:  
\- Eu também te amo. - Derek fechou os olhos e ouviu os batimentos do coração de seu namorado. Compreendeu que ele estava feliz e se sentiu satisfeito. Stiles se afastou dele e lhe sorriu. Vendo sua expressão, percebeu que ele estava tramando algo e o observou, desconfiado. Stiles colocou a mão dentro do bolso das calças, retirou uma pequena caixa de veludo negra e lhe entregou, dizendo.   
– Abra. - Sentindo a curiosidade o consumindo, abriu e viu um colar com o símbolo de um triskle, também conhecido por tríscele ou triskelion. Era um símbolo formado por três espirais entrelaçadas, por três pernas humanas flexionadas ou por qualquer desenho similar continham a ideia de simetria rotacional. O tríscele era o símbolo identificativo de quatro regiões europeias: a Bretanha, a Ilha de Man, a Galiza e a Sicília. Sorriu, emocionado, e falou:  
\- Obrigado. Gostei muito.   
\- Posso ajudá-lo a colocar no pescoço, se quiser. -Ofereceu Stiles.  
\- Não é preciso, obrigado. - Agradeceu Derek, pondo o colar e tocando nele com delicadeza. - Adorei os presentes. – Falou, com sinceridade.  
-Sério? – Perguntou Stiles, aliviado – Estou muito contente! Você sabe que não tenho jeito nenhum para presentes.   
\- Eu sei. - Respondeu o alfa, com seriedade, escutando o grito indignado de seu namorado.  
\- Hei! - Derek soltou uma gargalhada, suas feições se suavizando e Stiles sorriu, o abraçando carinhosamente. Derek o abraçou de volta e suspirou, observando o cachorrinho sentado, com a cauda abanando e de língua de fora, e uma palavra surgiu em sua mente, uma que não utilizava há muito tempo: família. Era sua família. 

Continua...


	2. Um Momento a Dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Agradeço a todos deixaram hits na minha fanfic ao longo desse tempo.   
> Decidi fazer uma pequena continuação, tenho de avisar que esse capítulo contém Lemon. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se gostar desse tema, espero que goste.   
> Bjs :D

Sentados no sofá de couro da sala semiluminada, Derek e Stiles viam um filme que passava na televisão. Snoopy estava deitado no colo de Stiles, dormindo profundamente. No colo de Derek se encontrava uma caixa com algumas fatias de pizza, que tinam encomendado na pizzaria local. A massa era estaladiça, e muito saborosa. Eram esses momentos que Stiles amava, estar junto de seu companheiro, descansando, depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Ele trabalhava como aprendiz , na esquadra de Beacon Hills, junto de seu pai. Derek fazia trabalhos para fora, mas nada fixo. Mas, o mais importante, era que ambos eram felizes. Ao terminarem o filme, se levantaram e, enquanto Stiles deitava Snoopy em sua caminha, na cozinha, Derek arrumava a sala e levava o lixo à rua. De seguida, trancou a pota da entrada e se dirigiu para o quarto, onde viu Stiles esparramado na cama King Size, de braços e pernas abertas.

\- Deve ter sido mesmo um dia cansativo. - Comentou Derek, se aproximando de seu namorado e lhe retirando o calçado. Stiles murmurou uma resposta positiva, e resmungou:

\- Tive de organizar uma data de ficheiros antigos. Demorei o dia todo e terei de continuar amanhã Estou todo dolorido de ter ficado de pé e de ter pegado naquelas caixas pesadas e poeirentas.

Soltou um suspiro ao sentir as mãos grossas massajando seus pés. Derek era um pouco desastrado fazendo massagens, mas eram muito agradáveis. O Alfa passou algum tempo em um pé, antes de passar para o outro. Ao ver seu namorado cada vez mais relaxado, passou para as pernas, trilhando um caminho de beijos até sua intimidade. Stiles estremeceu e se ergueu, observando como ele desapertava o cinto o cinto, o botão da calça e descia o zíper. Ergueu um pouco seu corpo, permitindo que as peças de roupa deslizassem por suas pernas, revelando seu membro semiduro.

-Parece que alguém está precisando de atenção. - Comentou o Alfa, o observando atentamente, enquanto tocava de leve no membro, sentindo como endurecia em suas mãos.

-Parece...parece que sim.- Balbuciou Stiles, sua respiração descompassada, vendo como seu namorado se ajeitava entre suas pernas e, de um só vez, engolia toda sua extensão.

\- Derek! - Exclamou, sentindo como a boca quente subia e descia ritmamente, a língua succionando a glande. Seu corpo estremecia com o prazer proporcionado e, de seus labios, escapavam gritos e pedidos por mais. Sentindo que seu namorado estava quase chegando ao orgasmo, se afastou, escutando seu gemido de protesto.

\- Calma, a gente ainda não terminou. - Falou Derek, observando o ligeiro rubor no rosto de seu namorado. Stiles viu como ele retirava com uma rapidez sobrenatural sua camiseta, revelando seus músculos trabalhados, cicatrizes e tatuagens, passando de seguida para as calças, mostrando suas pernas grossas e firmes, ficando somente de cueca, onde se podia ver um volume acentuado. Stiles passou a língua pelos lábios, se excitando com a visão. Seu namorado era muito gostoso e lhe dava muito tesão vê-lo assim. Derek deu um sorrisinho de lado ao cheirar seus elevados níveis de excitação.

Desceu lentamente a cueca, revelando seu longo membro intumescido e Stiles mordeu o lábio, em expectativa, antes de de virar e abrir a gaveta do criado mudo, retirando um frasco de lubrificante e uma camisinha. Com um sorrisinho travesso, se endireitou e se colocou de quatro, de frente para o Alfa, vendo como seus olhos se dilatavam ao vê-lo nessa posição.

\- Stiles... - Murmurou Derek, acariciando seu rosto, vendo seu namorado beijando a ponta de seu pênis, antes de abocanhá-lo. Soltou um gemido, segurando sua cabeça, e controlando os movimentos, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia como seu membro entrava e saia da boca pequena. Stiles agarrou-o pelos quadris, sentindo como seu namorado estava – aos poucos – perdendo o controle e se afastou, dizendo:

\- Não tão rápido. - O Alfa o observou, com os olhos dilatados de desejo e respiração ofegante. Abriu o invólucro da camisinha e a desenrolou ao longo do membro ereto. Se deitou na cama, de pernas abertas, e abriu o frasco, colocando um pouco de lubrificante em seus dedos. Afastando o frasco de si, uma de suas mãos passou a brincar com sua entrada, e a outra subia e descia por seu membro ereto.

\- Derek... - Murmurou, vendo o olhar de puro prazer do Alfae como seus músculos estavam tensos. Costumava se preparar para ele, enquanto enterrava os dedos molhados dentro de si e observando atentamente suas reações, sabendo como o excitava. Seus dedos entravam e saiam, sentindo como seu corpo ficava mais relaxado.

-Stiles... - Respondeu Derek no mesmo tom, tocando em seu próprio membro, vendo como seu namorado se tocava debaixo de si. Stiles retirou os dedos e abriu mais as pernas, convidando:

\- Venha. - O Alfa se deitou e guiou o membro duro para dentro de si, com suavidade. Stiles entrelaçou as pernas atrás das costas, espetando as unhas em seus ombros, ao mesmo tempo que mordia os lábios com a invasão. Utilizando todo seu controle, continuou no mesmo ritmo, até parar. Se observaram por alguns momentos, seus rostos quase colados e trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Stiles movimentou seus quadris, mostrando que estava pronto e Derek iniciou suaves movimentos de vai e vem. Seus gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, ao mesmo ritmo das estocadas, que ficavam cada vez mais rápidas e violentas. Stiles gemia seu nome e implorava por mas, sendo atendido pelo Alfa. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo musculado, até seu traseiro, o apertando cada vez mais contra si. Derek libertou seus impulsos e soltou um rosnado, ao mesmo tempo que uma de suas mãos se dirigiu para o membro intocado de seu namorado.

\- Mais! Mais! - Arfava Stiles, ao mesmo tempo que soltava um grito alto de prazer. Arqueou seu corpo, ejaculando entre eles. O Alfa estocou mais algumas vezes, deixando libertar sua essência, simultaneamente mordiscando, mas sem machucar, o pescoço de seu namorado. Com os corações batendo rapidamente e a respiração descompassada, Derek saiu com dificuldade de dentro de Stiles e se deitou a seu lado. Se observando, vendo como gotículas de suor escorriam por seus rostos ruborizados. Stiles se aproximou, encostando a cabeça no peito do Alfa e se aconchegando. Murmurou:

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo. - Respondeu Derek, beijando a testa de seu namorado e vendo-o, pensando que talvez, não fosse muito tarde para lhe pedir que viesse morar com ele e serem uma verdadeira família. Sentindo seus olhos se fechando contra sua vontade, pensou como poderia convencê-lo. Com esses pensamentos, adormeceu.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do final.   
> Digo sinceramente que amei escrever a fic. Peço que vocês comentem dizendo o que acharam, por favor. Assim fico sabendo se a fic ficou boa ou ruim.   
> Para mim é um orgulho estar aqui, escrevendo para vocês. Escrever já faz parte de mim e me custa muito ficar muito tempo sem escrever. A quem chegou até aqui, agradeço por terem lido. Obrigada!   
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Em primeiro lugar, digo sinceramente que amei escrever esse capitulo.  
> Em segundo, peço que vocês comentem dizendo o que acharam, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


End file.
